Maken X Original Sound Tracks
Maken X Original Sound Tracks (魔剣Ｘ オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le 23 décembre 1999. Cet album est composé par Takahiro Ogata, qui avait composé pour des jeux sur 16 et 32-bits, et Shoji Meguro. Pistes #'Image' (イマージュ, Imāju) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Title Back' (タイトルバック, Taitoru Bakku) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Options' (オプション, Opushon) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Andrei's Infiltration' (アンドレイ侵入, Andorei Shin'nyū) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'World Map' (ワールドマップ, Wārudo Mappu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Kanazawa Research Institute - Lyon' (研究所, Kenkyūjo) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'KSL Laboratory (After the Battle)' (研究所戦闘後, Kenkyūjo sentō-go) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'KSL Laboratory (Event)' (研究所（イベント）, Kenkyūjo (Ibento)) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Brain Jack' (ブレインジャック, Burein Jakku) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Kei' (ケイ, Kei) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Seaplane Invaded by the Enemy' (飛空艇に突入してくる敵部隊, Hikūtei ni totsunyū shite kuru teki butai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Rhincodon' (飛空艇, Hikūtei) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Power Up' (パワーアップ, Pawā Appu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Conversation with the Researchers and Kou' (研究員とコウの会話, Kenkyū-in to Kō no Kaiwa) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Hong Kong' (香港, Hon Kon) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Taj Mahal - Oil Palace' (インド, Indo) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Moscow' (モスクワ, Mosukuwa) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'London - Athens' (MIST) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Risky' (RISKY) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Istanbul' (イスタンブール, Isutanbūru) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Vienna' (ウイーン, Uīn) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Transylvania' (トランシルバニア, Toranshirubania) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Amsterdam' (アムステルダム, Amusuterudamu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Sicily' (シシリー, Shishirī) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Lisbon' (リスボン, Risubon) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Explanation from the Researchers' (研究員による状況説明, Kenkyū-in ni yoru jōkyō setsumei) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Kunlun' (崑崙, Kunlun) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Brazil' (ブラジル, Burajiru) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Murder of Doctor Guinness' (殺害されたギネス博士, Satsugai sa reta Ginesu hakase) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Washington - Jeanne d'Arc Palace' (ワシントン, Washinton) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'The Forbidden City' (紫禁城, Murasaki Kinjō) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Other Space' (異空間, Ikūkan) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Boss' (ボス, Bosu) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Last Boss' (ラスボス, Rasu Bosu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Joint Government' (共同統治, Kyōdō Tōchi) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Governor' (支配者, Shihai-sha) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Order' (秩序, Chitsujo) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Truce' (休戦, Kyūsen) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Image Out' (イマージュアウト, Imāju Auto) #:Composition et arrangement: Takahiro Ogata #'Loss' (喪失, Sōshitsu) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Salvation' (救済, Kyūsai) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Maken X - Theme of Love (Staff Roll 1)' (魔剣X　愛のテーマ（スタッフロール1）, Maken X - Ai no Tēma (Sutaffu Rōru 1)) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Sealed' (封印, Fūin) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Maken X - Theme of Devotion (Staff Roll 2)' (魔剣X　溺愛のテーマ（スタッフロール2）, Maken X - Dekiai no Tēma (Sutaffu Rōru 2)) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #'Last Boss (Kanazawa Laboratory ver.)' (ラスボス ～金沢総研アレンジ～, Rasu Bosu ~Kanazawa Sōken Arenji~) #:Composition et arrangement: Shoji Meguro #:Exclusif à l'album digital. Galerie Catégorie:Albums